My Feeling
by Black CapXa
Summary: CHAP 3 is UP! Naruto semakin tidak enak hati apalagi saat melihat seringaian Gaara terus bermain-main di bibirnya. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Gaara tersenyum picik. "Bersenang-senang tentunya." Sasunaru fic, yaoi inside, sedikit Gore. RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Percayakah kau pada kekuatan cinta? Naruto terus berusaha meyakinkan hatinya pada satu pilihan. Antara cinta sejati dan cinta semunya. Antara Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku no Gaara. Sasunaru fic, yaoi inside. RnR please...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

My Feeling

By: Black Capxa

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaru and GaaNaru, slight the others...

Warning: AU, yaoi inside, typo(s), gaje, dll..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

Chapter 1: Prologue

.

.

.

_Inilah duniaku._

_Hanya kumpulan asa yang bersinar dalam gelap_

_Yang berpendar temaram _

_Sunyinya hati bagai sebuah nyanyian merdu_

_Dalam jerat kekosongan_

_Di tengah ketidakpastian_

_Kugantungkan harapanku pada langit merah yang menyala_

_Menelan kerisauan yang mengiris setiap pembuluh nadi_

_Hempaskan rantai kasih yang terkukung_

_Berkabung atas segala ketiadaan_

_Hampa_

_Biarkan aku menantimu diujung pengharapanku_

_**March, 13 2010**_

_**My dark note:**_

Aku mungkin bukanlah seorang pujangga yang pandai merangkai kata demi kata. Hanya nuraniku yang berbicara saat ini. Berusaha meraih kembali kepingan yang terpisah, namun susah untuk menyatukannya kembali menjadi satu ikatan. Karena masih ada hitam diatas putih. Begitu juga dengan kisah hidupku.

Aku hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang hidup didunia yang tak biasa. Hidup dalam sebuah sandiwara drama yang dibuat oleh seseorang. Setiap hari aku harus tersenyum untuknya. Bukan senyum yang biasa juga. Palsu dan penuh dusta! Karena senyum sepenuh hatiku akan selalu tersimpan dengan baik untuk seseorang nun jauh disana. Entah dimana.

Keyakinanku tak akan pernah berubah walaupun waktu berusaha untuk mengikisnya perlahan. Aku tetap percaya pada hatiku!

Kehadirannya kembali adalah bunga pengharapan bagiku. Kepingan itu kini sudah kembali. Namun, sulit untuk merekatkannya lagi. Hitam itu masih membelengguku dalam sebuah jurang yang gelap.

Aku semakin tenggelam.

Perlahan

Dan...

Terasa

Mati!

"_**Keyakinanku adalah sebuah janji yang mengakar didasar hatiku. Selamanya...tak akan pernah berubah." **_

Perasaanku...

"_**Hanya untukmu, Sasuke."**_

Hingga nafasku berakhir!

**Note of Uzumaki Naruto.**

Tbc..

**Note**: Bold + italic = (Penggalan percakapan di chapter selanjutnya)

A/N: Nah...ini dia fic aneh saya yang lainnya. Bahasanya mungkin sangat berantakan dan kacau! Saya sangat menyadari hal itu kok. Puisi diatas juga menurut saya aneh banget. Nggak ngerti deh...

Fic ini kelanjutannya akan memakai alur mengikuti musim. Dan untuk chap 1 nya nanti adalah season Autumn.

Naruto: "Woi author! Loe jiplak anime gue yah? Pake season segala lagi."

Author: "Iya enggak lah...! Aye cuma pinjem kata 'season' nya doang kok! Hehehehe..."

Naruto: "Alah...banyakan ngelesnya loe."

Author: (senyum gaje sambil unjuk gigi)

Naruto: -_-

Sasuke tiba-tiba langsung nongol gitu aja.

Sasuke: "REVIEW PLEASE..."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: "Kau...!" Sasuke sudah meraih kerah baju pemuda itu dalam genggamannya. "Tak berhak atas dirinya! Dia milikku!" CHAP 2 is UP! Sasunaru fic, yaoi inside, RnR please...

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<p>

My Feeling

By: Black Capxa

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaru and GaaNaru, slight the others...

Warning: AU, yaoi inside, typo(s), gaje, dll..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter 2: Autumn

.

.

.

_**Sept, 16 2009.**_

Pagi ini matahari bersinar dengan cerah seperti biasa. Aktivitas penduduk kota Konoha pun sudah mulai menampakkan kesibukannya. Tapi, di pagi hari yang penuh keceriaan ini, tak semua orang merasa bersemangat. Lihat saja salah satu penghuni kamar apartemen bernomor 230. Di dalam sana kita bisa melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang cerah dan berkulit tan eksotis sedang menggulung dirinya di dalam balutan selimut tebalnya yang hangat.

Dan hanya ada keheningan.

...

KRIIIIIIIIIING...

"Berisik!"

KRIIIIIIIIIIIING...PRAK!

"Begitu lebih baik!"

Sekarang kita bisa melihat serpihan sebuah jam weker telah memenuhi sebagian lantai apartemen itu.

Hening lagi...

...

...

...

"AHHHH, AKU TERLAMBAT!"

Dan mulailah terdengar kerusuhan kecil di kamar tersebut.

"Hosh...hosh...hosh..."

Naruto berlari secepat yang ia bisa dengan peluh yang mengalir deras di punggung dan pelipisnya. Nafasnya pun sudah memburu untuk mencari pasokan oksigen lebih banyak lagi. Berlari demi mengejar waktu yang sudah mendesaknya dalam menit yang menyiksa. Ah, seandainya saja jam weker itu membangunkannya lebih awal, tentu hari ini ia tak perlu berlari marathon seperti ini.

"Sial! Tinggal 5 menit lagi! Yosh, semangat Naruto..."

Ia terus mempercepat laju larinya hingga pintu gerbang sekolahnya mulai terlihat di kejauhan. Naruto semakin tersenyum lebar saat beberapa orang siswa sepertinya juga datang dengan keadaan yang kurang lebih sama dengannya. Naruto tahu persis siapa orang-orang itu.

"Hoi, Kiba, Shikamaru..." Teriak Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat saat kedua orang yang ia maksud sudah berada pada jarak yang lumayan dekat dengannya.

"Tunggu kami, Naruto..."

Kiba dan Shikamaru mulai berlari (lebih tepatnya lagi, Kiba yang menyeret paksa Shikamaru) menyongsong sang sahabat yang sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang KHS. Ketika mereka bertiga sudah berkumpul, hanya ada canda dan tawa yang menghiasi hari-hari mereka.

"Woi, Kiba. Untung hari ini kau tidak terlambat. Apa si pangeran tidur terbangun lebih awal?" Tanya Naruto seraya meninju pelan lengan pemuda pemilik tato segitiga terbalik dipipinya tersebut. Sementara Kiba hanya mendengus pelan.

"Yeah, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku sungguh bosan kalau setiap hari mesti terlambat karena harus menunggunya bangun. Jadi, kuberi saja dia bonus."

Naruto nampak mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

Kiba terkekeh pelan. "Yah, kau tanya saja dia sendiri!"

Naruto kini mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah pemuda yang memiliki rambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi keatas. "Apa bonusnya, Shikamaru?"

Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya bisa melirik sebal pada Kiba yang merupakan rekan sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut. "Huh! Kalau kau mau tahu bonus apa yang dia berikan, lihat saja tanganku!"

Naruto pun menuruti perintah Shikamaru. Dan...gotcha! Di atas pergelangan tangan Shikamaru terdapat bercak kemerahan yang sangat kentara sekali. Seperti bekas...

"Hoi, Kiba. Kau menggigit tangan pacarmu sendiri?"

Kiba tertawa semakin keras. "Hebat kan karyaku?"

Shikamaru mendelik kesal ke arah kekasihnya tersebut. "Ya! Kau dan Akamaru sama saja!"

Mereka bertiga pun tertawa bersama sambil menyusuri koridor sekolah yang akan membawa mereka ke kelas.

* * *

><p><em><strong>In the Head Master's room.<strong>_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang pria berumur sekitar 50 tahunan. Pemuda bermata Onyx itu hanya diam sambil menatap pria berambut putih panjang didepannya dengan raut wajah yang dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Selamat datang di Konoha High School. Apa yang membuat anda tertarik untuk pindah ke sekolah kami yang biasa ini?" Pria bergelar 'Head Master' itu bertanya dengan nada sesopan dan semenyenangkan mungkin. Walaupun ia tahu bahwa mata onyx itu tidak berubah sedikitpun. Tetap memandangnya dengan dingin dan angkuh.

"Hanya ingin mencari kepingan yang hilang."

Sebuah jawaban yang sangat singkat dan membingungkan.

"Maksud anda?"

Pemuda itu semakin memandang sekitarnya dingin. "Bukan urusanmu, Jiraiya-san."

Pria bernama Jiraiya itupun hanya bisa diam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Asalkan jangan menatap lurus ke sepasang mata onyx itu.

"Baiklah," Jiraiya akhirnya menemukan kembali keberaniannya. "Kelas anda di_..."

"Dimana saja. Asalkan aku bisa sekelas dengan Uzumaki Naruto."

Pemuda itu dengan cepat memotong kalimatnya. Jiraiya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sebelum mulai berbicara kembali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Mulai saat ini anda akan belajar di kelas 2-B. Kakashi sudah menunggu disana"

"Hn."

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi ataupun sekedar mengucapkan terimakasih, pemuda itu segera berlalu dari hadapan Jiraiya. Sedangkan sang kepala sekolah hanya bisa menatap kepergian pemuda itu dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

'_Sepertinya akan ada drama percintaan yang menarik'_

* * *

><p>Suasana kelas 2-B begitu hening, lantaran Kakashi-sensei sedang mengajar pelajaran Matematika. Deretan rumus-rumus hitungan trigonometri kini sudah memenuhi seluruh area papan tulis. Membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi di kelas tersebut menatapnya horror dengan berbagai keluh kesah dibenak mereka masing-masing. Coba kita tengok Uzumaki Naruto. Pemilik mata beriris safir itu hanya duduk tenang di kursinya, sambil menggerakkan penanya di atas buku catatannya. Sikap yang sangat baik dan patut diteladani. Kelihatannya begitu kan? Coba kita dengar secara seksama isi hatinya.<p>

_**Inner Naruto:**_

'_Sialan...! Rumus apaan tuh? Bikin otakku berpusing ria saja! Tak tahu apa kalau mataku sudah berkunang-kunang melihat tulisan aneh itu! Huh...#$*&%^?~&%^$#^..."_

Sepertinya kalau terus didengarkan, umpatannya akan semakin menjadi-jadi deh.

"Sssttt, Naruto."

Yang dipanggil merasa sedikit terusik. "Ada apa, Kiba? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku sedang berusaha berkonsentrasi!" Bisik Naruto kesal pada Kiba yang duduk di belakangnya.

Kiba kini tersenyum meremehkan. "Halah...baru juga berusaha. Biasanya kan hanya masuk telinga kanan, keluar dari telinga kiri. Alias nggak ada yang nyangkut di otakmu." Kiba mulai terkekeh pelan agar suaranya tak terdengar sampai di telinga Kakashi sensei.

Naruto mendelik kesal. "Kalau kau memanggilku hanya untuk ini, sebaiknya jangan menggangguku lagi!"

"Maaf deh..." ujar Jiba memelas. "Aku cuma ingin tanya. Dimana si _red head_ itu sekarang? Belakangan ini dia sering sekali terlambat sekolah."

Naruto diam sesaat. Ia kemudian melirik bangku kosong yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku tidak tahu."

Sayangnya Kiba tak melihat ekspresi terluka Naruto.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja kan? Oi, Naru_"

"Ehem...ehm..."

Kiba menatap horror pemandangannya yang ada di hadapannya. Kakashi sensei saat ini sedang berdiri di depannya dengan tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah paser yang ujungnya berkilauan tanda runcing dan dalam penglihatan Kiba itu seperti sebuah samurai yang tajam. Sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah buku tebal yang diartikan Kiba sebagai kitab kematian. Dengan tambahan aura neraka plus senyum devilnya. Fantasi Kiba mulai menari-nari dengan bebas di pikirannya.

"Inuzuka Kiba..."

Yang dipanggil hanya bisa mematung ditempat. "I..i..iya, Ka..kashi sensei?"

Kakashi tersenyum sangat manis yang dalam penglihatan Kiba seperti sebuah seringaian yang tajam. "Maukah kau mengerjakan beberapa soal dipapan dengan rumus yang benar?"

'_Tamatlah dirimu, Kiba...khukhukhu...'_ inner Naruto.

'_Kau pasti sedang menertawakanku kan, Naruto? Awas saja kau nanti!'_ inner Kiba.

"B..baik, sensei."

Dengan langkah gontai, Kiba mulai berjalan ke depan dimana soal-soal Matematika sudah menunggu untuk diselesaikan. Di depan papan tulis ia hanya bisa termangu dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar. Oh, ayolah Kiba. Soal limit fungsi trigonometri yang jumlahnya hanya 10 itu tidak akan membuatmu pingsan kan?

BRUK

'_Lebih baik berpura-pura pingsan saja daripada dipermalukan didepan kelas, kan?'_

Oh, betapa Shikamaru ingin sekali menyeret keluar kekasihnya saat itu juga.

"Shikamaru, tolong bawa rekanmu ini ke UKS." Perintah Kakashi sambil memandang prihatin sosok Kiba yang terbaring pingsan di lantai kelasnya.

"Haahh...mendokusei."

Dan keluarlah dua orang itu dengan Kiba dalam gendongan Shikamaru yang membawanya ala bridal-style. Membuat para fujoshi yang melihatnya menjadi berseri-seri.

Yare-yare...

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Mari kita lanjutkan lagi pelajaran yang sempat tertunda."

Kakashi baru saja akan mengoceh lagi tapi niatnya tak terlaksana saat sebuah suara ketukan pintu menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Sebentar."

Kakashi pun keluar kelas dengan meninggalkan tanda tanya bagi siswa-siswi yang ada di kelas tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia pun kembali lagi dengan pemandangan yang berbeda. Berbeda? Bukanlah Kakashi, melainkan sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri di sampingnya. Seluruh siswi serentak menjerit histeris, sedangkan para siswa lainnya hanya menatap sinis sosok itu. Naruto yang mulanya sedang mengembara di alam khayalnya, kini mulai menolehkan kepalanya ke depan saat suara ribut-ribut di kelasnya memecah fantasinya.

Mereka bertemu pandang.

Onyx

Safir

Waktu seolah berhenti saat itu juga. Memberikan mereka kesempatan untuk berbicara dari hati ke hati.

'_Teme, kaukah itu?'_

'_Hn. Dobe.'_

'_Kau benar-benar kembali? Aku tidak sedang bermimpi, kan?'_

'_Aku sudah kembali, dobe. Untukmu...'_

Seulas senyum tulus terpahat diwajah tampan pemuda berkulit putih bagai porselen itu. Senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuk satu orang saja. Uzumaki Naruto, miliknya.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kakashi sensei.

"Hn. Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari London."

Para siswi semakin berteriak histeris saat melihat sikap dingin pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya guru berambut silver itu keheranan.

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada yang lebih dingin lagi. "Hn."

"Haahhh, sudahlah. Sekarang kau duduk di_"

"Aku ingin tempat kosong di samping Uzumaki, sensei." potong Sasuke cepat sambil mencuri pandang kearah Naruto. Sementara pemuda blonde itu hanya menatap Sasuke sekilas dengan pandangan yang sayu, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

Sasuke sangat menyadari perubahan itu.

"Tapi_"

"Aku tetap ingin duduk disana!"

Kakashi berusaha untuk menjelaskannya. "Tempat itu..."

.

BRAAKK

"Tempat itu milikku, Uchiha!"

Semua pasang mata tanpa terkecuali kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu kelas yang sudah didobrak secara paksa. Disana, di hadapan semua manusia yang memandangnya, berdirilah seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan mata beriris jade yang menatap tajam sekitarnya. Penampilannya yang berantakan membuat seluruh siswa dan siswi yang berada di kelas tersebut-minus Sasuke- merasa takut untuk sekedar menatap matanya langsung. Pemuda dengan tato 'Ai' di jidatnya itu mulai memasuki kelas dengan aura yang begitu pekat. Langkahnya yang pelan kemudian berhenti di satu titik. Berdiri dengan angkuhnya tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang memandangnya sinis.

Dua pemuda rupawan itu saling berdiri tegak.

Seakan menantang lawan di depan.

Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas kilat kebencian di mata beriris jade itu.

"Jangan pernah..." Pemuda berambut semerah darah itu mendesis padanya. "Menyentuh milikku!"

Sasuke tak bisa mengendalikan emosinya saat ini. Pemuda ini, secara terang-terangan, sudah mengklaim apa yang menjadi miliknya seorang. Milik Uchiha Sasuke!

"Kau!" Sasuke sudah meraih kerah baju pemuda itu dalam genggamannya. "Tak berhak atas dirinya! Dia milikku!"

GREB

"Berpikirlah sebelum kau berbicara, Uchiha!" Pemuda itu kini sudah mencengkram leher Sasuke erat. Membuat nafas Sasuke sedikit tercekat. Kedua pemuda itu saling beradu dalam sebuah pandangan yang mematikan. Saling menusuk lewat tatapan tajam masing-masing.

Sasuke semakin merasa sesak karena cengkraman tangan di lehernya semakin menguat. Sepertinya, pemuda itu benar-benar ingin membunuhnya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Naruto kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan genangan air mata dipelupuk safirnya yang berkabut. "Hentikan kalian berdua!"

Sontak kedua pemuda itu langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing.

Sasuke mulai gusar dengan segala sandiwara ini.

"Naruto, apa yang terjadi? Jelaskan padanya kalau kau itu hanya milikku seorang!" Suara baritone Sasuke terdengar begitu keras di seluruh penjuru kelas. Sementara Naruto hanya bisa menguatkan kepalan tangannya. Berusaha menahan segala bentuk perasaannya. Mengabaikan jeritan hatinya yang berteriak pilu.

Mengabaikan seluruh rasa yang tersimpan rapi didasar hatinya.

"Maafkan aku...Sasuke," Naruto menundukkan kepalanya semakin kebawah. "Aku sudah bukan milikmu lagi."

...

Kau percaya Sasuke?

"TIDAK!" Ia berusaha menahan perasaan yang sudah ingin membunuhnya. "Selamanya kau tetap milikku!"

"Maaf..."

...

Kau dengar Sasuke?

"Aku tak mendengarnya!"

Ia terus menyangkal kenyataan yang ada. Tapi hati tak akan pernah bisa berdusta. Sandiwara macam apa ini? Sasuke tak akan semudah itu percaya pada scenario yang ada. Selama Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan perasaan yang terluka, ia masih punya harapan untuk bersama dengan malaikat pirangnya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya, kan?" Pemuda beriris jade itu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Biar kuperjelas."

Sasuke berusaha menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Kekasih dari Uzumaki Naruto."

...

Kau menerimanya Sasuke?

"BULSHIIITTT...!" Sasuke semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya yang semakin terasa menghimpit dadanya.

Pemuda bernama Sabaku no Gaara itu semakin menyeringai pertanda puas.

"Sadarlah Uchiha! Kau terlalu banyak berharap! Naruto bukan milikmu lagi, tapi...dia sekarang MILIKKU! Camkan itu baik-baik!" ancam Gaara sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda bermata Onyx itu sedikit terhuyung ke belakang.

Setelah mendeathglare seisi kelas, Gaara kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri di depan kelas menuju ke tempat duduknya yang berada disamping Naruto. Sementara pemuda pirang itu kini tengah berusaha untuk menyambut kehadiran Gaara dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan sekali.

"Ohayou, Gaara." Naruto berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak meneteskan cairan beningnya saat kedua safirnya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang jade milik pemuda bermarga Sabaku itu.

Gaara hanya melirik Naruto sekilas. "Hn."

Sementara Sasuke hanya diam membisu melihat mereka.

"Oke anak-anak," Kakashi akhirnya berhasil mencairkan suasana yang tegang itu setelah keberadaannya yang sedikit terlupakan tadi. "Kita lanjutkan saja pelajaran hari ini. Nah, Sasuke sekarang kau bisa duduk di pojok belakang sebelah kiri, tepatnya disamping Lee."

Tak ada penolakan kali ini.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan gontai menuju ke tempat duduknya yang berada sangat jauh dari tempat duduk pemuda pirang kesayangannya. Naruto yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum pahit dalam hatinya.

'_Maafkan aku, Sasuke'_

Setelah semuanya beres, Kakashi mulai mengoceh lagi sambil menuliskan rumus di papan tulis. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, keadaan kembali sedikit menegang saat Sasuke untuk yang kedua kalinya menginterupsi kegiatan senseinya itu.

"Maaf, sensei. Saya izin ke UKS."

Kakashi nampak menimang-nimang. "Uhm, ya baiklah."

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari Kakashi, Sasuke kemudian segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Diiringi dengan tatapan heran dari teman-teman sekelasnya. Dan juga tatapan bersalah dari Naruto.

'_Kau kenapa, Sasuke?'_

* * *

><p>Atap sekolah.<p>

Itulah tujuan sebenarnya dari Sasuke. Ia tak mungkin mengikuti pelajaran dengan pikiran yang terpecah belah. Setidaknya, biarkan ia mempunyai sedikit waktu untuk menenangkan isi kepalanya yang seakan-akan ingin meledak keluar.

BRAKK

Sasuke menendang pintu besi itu dengan sangat keras, tanpa menghiraukan akibat dari perbuatannya. Sesampainya diatap sekolah, angin semilir sudah menyambut kedatangannya.

...

"Dobe."

Sasuke mengeja nama itu dengan nada yang sangat lirih. Nama yang akan selalu menjadi nafas hidupnya sampai kapanpun.

"Naruto..."

Kali ini, ia menyebut nama pemuda itu sambil memejamkan matanya. Membuat kelopak itu meneteskan kristalnya. Sesuatu yang sangat pantang dilakukan oleh Sasuke.

Menangis.

Ya. Dan Sasuke sendiri tak mau membohongi perasaannya yang terasa begitu perih dan sakit.

"Kau akan selalu menjadi kekasihku, Naruto," Ia mencengkram dadanya dengan sangat erat. Tepat dibagian dimana jantungnya berdetak. "Selamanya..."

Angin semilir kembali bertiup, seakan membelai Sasuke dalam perihnya yang tak berkesudahan. Ia kemudian mendongak, menatap langit yang berwarna biru cerah. Seperti warna kesukaannya, biru. Warna iris dari pemuda yang sangat ia cintai.

"Naruto..." Tubuh Sasuke perlahan merosot di dinding tempat ia bersandar. "Aishiteru."

...

"Aishiteru mo, Sasuke"

Sepasang lengan telah memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Pemuda Uchiha itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan ia melihat wajah manis Naruto disana. Tersenyum hanya untuknya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini, dobe?" Tanya Sasuke keheranan.

Naruto tersenyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. "Aku tahu alasanmu tadi hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Aku hanya tak suka melihat raut wajahmu yang seperti itu. Meninggalkan kelas sebentar saja tidak akan membuatku dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini."

"..."

"Aku hanya tak ingin kau pergi jauh lagi dariku."

Dan kedua pasang mata itu saling menatap satu sama lain. Sasuke berusaha mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Perlahan...dan...

"Tidak, teme." Naruto perlahan menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke yang berusaha mengimpitnya. "Aku tak bisa."

Kepalan tangan Sasuke mulai mengeras, seiring dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu cepat. "Kenapa?"

"..."

"KENAPA, DOBE!"

"..."

"APA PEMUDA SABAKU ITU TELAH MEMBUATMU BERPALING DARIKU, HAH!"

Naruto berusaha menahan seluruh tangisnya. Berusaha tidak terlihat lemah, walaupun hatinya sendiri sudah sangat sakit.

"Ini masalah yang rumit!" Naruto menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah. "Kau tidak akan mengerti, teme..."

"Apa yang tidak bisa kumengerti, hah? Kau kira dirimu hebat dengan bersandiwara seperti itu? Kedatanganku sepertinya tak diharapkan lagi disini!"

Sasuke sudah ingin menjauh dari hadapan Naruto saat itu juga. Tapi...

"Jadi, percuma aku menantimu selama bertahun-tahun! Semudah inikah kau melepaskanku, teme? Padahal aku sangat mengharapkanmu!"

Langkah Sasuke berhenti ditempat saat itu juga.

"Tolong..." Air mata itu akhirnya turun juga dari kelopak matanya. "Tolong aku, Sasuke...Aku benar-benar sangat menderita."

Hening.

Teriknya sinar mentari, tak menggoyahkan keyakinan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, dobe."

Sasuke pun memeluk dobenya dengan sangat erat. Ia merasakan seperti sebuah de-javu yang sama saat mereka berpelukan seperti ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

...

BRAKK

"Kembalikan apa yang menjadi milikku, Uchiha!"

Mata biru Naruto melebar dengan sempurna. Dan Sasuke sudah tak bisa lagi berkrompomi soal emosinya.

"Dia bukan milikmu!"

...

...

Tbc...

A/N: Ini dia kelanjutan ficnya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers.

Ini baru pengenalan saja, cerita lebih lengkapnya ada di chap selanjutnya.

Thanks for:

BlueBlackButterfly

Dae Uchiha

CCloveRuki

Superol

ttixz lone cone bebe

Arigatou...^_^

.

Review please...


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: CHAP 3 is UP! Naruto semakin tidak enak hati apalagi saat melihat seringaian Gaara terus bermain-main di bibirnya. "A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Gaara tersenyum picik. "Bersenang-senang tentunya." Sasunaru fic, yaoi inside, RnR please...

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

My Feeling

By: Black Capxa

Genre: Drama/Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Pairing: SasuNaru and GaaNaru, slight the others...

Warning: AU, yaoi inside, typo(s), gaje, dll..

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Chapter 3: Autumn 2

.

.

.

"Tolong..." Air mata itu akhirnya turun juga dari kelopak matanya. "Tolong aku, Sasuke...Aku benar-benar sangat menderita."

Hening.

Teriknya sinar mentari, tak menggoyahkan keyakinan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, dobe."

Sasuke pun memeluk dobenya dengan sangat erat. Ia merasakan seperti sebuah de-javu yang sama saat mereka berpelukan seperti ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_**Flashback.**_

_***Sept, 17 2007**_

_Hari ini adalah musim gugur paling menyakitkan bagi Naruto. Tubuh mungilnya yang dibalut seragam khas siswa junior high school, kini terlihat sedikit bergetar menahan seluruh rasa yang memuncak dalam dirinya. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, raut wajahnya pun semakin mengeras. Sementara itu, pemuda yang ada di hadapannya hanya terdiam membisu melihatnya. Ekspresinya pun tak banyak berubah. Tapi, perasaannya yang sakit tak bisa ia sembunyikan dari hatinya._

"_Dobe, tatap mataku! Lihat aku!" perintah Sasuke sedikit memaksa sambil mencengkram erat kedua pundak Naruto. "Aku ingin melihat senyummu! Bukan wajah sendumu!"_

_Naruto terkekeh pelan. "Heh, kau memaksaku untuk tersenyum? Coba saja kau lalukan sendiri saat ini! Apa situasi seperti ini mendukung untuk melakukan hal bodoh macam itu?"_

_Sasuke kembali bungkam. Mata onyx sekelam malamnya berusaha menyelami lebih dalam lagi sang malaikat yang ada di depannya. Ia sedikit kecewa saat onyxnya tak menemukan sepasang safir sebiru lautan kesukaannya._

"_Naruto," ia berujar pelan dengan menanggalkan seluruh nada datar dan dinginnya. "Kepergianku ke London besok siang bukanlah tanpa alasan. Tousanku harus mengurusi perusahaan Uchiha yang ada di sana, dan kami sekeluarga akan diikutsertakan olehnya. Selain itu, tousan juga menyuruhku untuk belajar tentang bisnis di sana. Hanya dua tahun saja, dan setelah itu aku akan kembali lagi ke Konoha. Apa kau bisa menungguku selama itu?"_

_Hening._

_Hembusan angin segar mempermainkan rambut mereka. Kedua sosok itu masih bertahan dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Keheningan yang sungguh menyesakkan. Membuat suasana di sekitar mereka semakin bertambah sunyi._

"_Dobe..." _

_Naruto masih tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun. Kepalan di tangannya semakin bertambah erat._

"_Kau mendengarku kan?"_

_Sasuke mulai sedikit gelisah. Raut wajah malaikat pirangnya semakin mengeras. Apa Naruto marah kepadanya?_

"_Na_"_

"_Ada sesuatu yang selalu ingin kusampaikan kepadamu, Sasuke."_

"_Hah?"_

_DUAGH_

_Kepalan tangan itu akhirnya menghasilkan satu pukulan telak. Membuat sudut bibir si pemuda emo perlahan membiru dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah. _

"_Jangan pernah lupakan itu, teme!" raut wajahnya yang keruh kini telah tergantikan dengan cengiran khas rubahnya. "Tinju itu adalah kenangan berharga untukmu. Sebuah salam perpisahan dariku."_

_Sasuke kaget. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian bibirnya melengkungkan sebuah seringaian mengejek. "Heh, masih tak berubah rupanya." nada bicaranya kembali lagi seperti semula. "Sekali dobe tetap saja dobe."_

"_Huh..." Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya. "Dan kau akan selalu menjadi teme yang jelek bagiku!"_

"_Iya kau benar..." Sasuke tersenyum tulus kali ini. "Aku akan selalu menjadi teme-mu dan kau akan selamanya menjadi dobe-ku. Si brengsek dan si bodoh akan selalu bersama, selamanya..." Tatapan matanya begitu teduh, angin seakan memperindahnya dengan mengibarkan helaian rambut hitam kebiruannya. Naruto hanya terdiam mematung di tempatnya, menyaksikan sosok damai Sasuke yang kini ada di hadapannya. Sosok yang begitu menawan._

"_Kau terlalu melankolis," Naruto memberi jeda sejenak sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Apa tinjuku telah membuat otak jeniusmu bermasalah? Kau terlalu banyak menggombal, Uchiha Sasuke." Kelopak matanya kini ikut terpejam, menikmati setiap hembusan angin musim gugur yang menerpa wajahnya._

"_Mungkin kau harus memukulku lebih banyak lagi, dobe."_

"_Huh..."_

"_Sebanyak yang kau inginkan."_

"_..."_

"_Sampai kau puas dan aku bisa merasakan seluruh kasih sayangmu padaku."_

_..._

_Naruto tak bisa membalasnya lagi kecuali dengan menghambur langsung ke pelukan Sasuke. Berusaha menyalurkan sisa-sisa kasihnya yang belum seluruhnya tersampaikan lewat kepalan tinjunya. Pelukan hangat di musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin. _

_Awal perpisahan mereka._

_**End of Flashback.**_

Dan kali ini pun...

BRAKK

"Kembalikan apa yang menjadi milikku, Uchiha!"

Mata biru Naruto melebar dengan sempurna. Dan Sasuke sudah tak bisa lagi berkrompomi soal emosinya.

"Dia bukan milikmu!" desis Sasuke tajam dengan pandangan yang begitu menusuk. "Dia adalah kekasihku. Kau jangan pernah merebutnya dariku, Sabaku!" Aura di sekitar Sasuke semakin terasa pekat.

Gaara tertawa skeptis. Suaranya terdengar begitu menakutkan. "Hahahaha..." Sasuke sedikit heran mendengarnya. "Kau bodoh jika ingin membangkitkan amarahku, Uchiha!"

Raut wajah Gaara mendadak berubah menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Mata jade-nya benar-benar terlihat mengerikan saat ini. Tangan kanannya perlahan mengambil sesuatu dari kantong celana panjangnya.

Sreett...

"Coba kau lihat takdirmu di sini!"

Sasuke tercengang melihatnya, dan Naruto sudah tak kuasa lagi menahan ketakutannya. Benda yang teracung tepat ke arah Sasuke itu terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari. Benda yang menjadi sumber ketakutan Naruto selama ini saat bersama dengan pemuda Sabaku itu.

Gaara tanpa ragu mengacungkan pisau kesayangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Hehh..." sebuah seringai mengerikan terpahat jelas di wajah putih pucatnya. "Kenapa kau diam, Sasuke? Bukankah ini menarik? Aku ingin melihat wajah kesakitanmu saat pisau kesayanganku ini merobek dagingmu dan memotong urat nadimu. Saat-saat penuh penderitaan dan kesakitan!" Gaara kembali tertawa, namun kali ini lebih mengerikan. Sasuke yang melihatnya tak bisa berkata banyak selain mengulang kalimat yang sama dalam pikirannya.

'_Dia psikopat yang gila!'_

"Kau pasti menganggapku seorang psikopat yang sangat gila, bukan? Hahh...aku sudah muak mendengar hal itu dari mulut setiap orang!" Gaara mulai mendekat ke arah Sasuke yang tak bergeming sedikitpun di tempatnya. "Rasanya aku butuh penghiburan saat ini!"

Sasuke tak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Sementara sosok Gaara yang menatap tajam dirinya sudah semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Semakin dekat dan Sasuke sudah bisa merasakan bahwa ini bukanlah sebuah ancaman, melainkan realita! Dari raut wajahnya, tak ada tanda-tanda keramahan di sana.

...

"Berhenti, Gaara!" Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pendangannya ke arah samping. Dan mendapati sosok Naruto yang tertunduk lesu di sana. "Aku akan ikut denganmu. Tapi, tinggalkan dia!" pinta Naruto sambil melirik pemuda Uchiha yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dobe, kau_"

"Bagus, Naruto. Akhirnya kau ingat siapa kekasihmu yang sebenarnya," potong Gaara cepat sambil memasukkan kembali pisau perak kesayangannya. "Ikut denganku sekarang!"

Naruto hanya bisa pasrah saat tangan putih pucat milik Gaara menyeret dirinya menjauh dari Sasuke, kekasih abadinya. Meninggalkan satu tetes air matanya sebagai tanda perpisahan untuk si bungsu Uchiha.

'_Maafkan aku, Sasuke.'_

Dan Sasuke sangat menyadari hal itu sebelum akhirnya pemuda pirang itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya.

...

"Gaara..." ia kembali mendesis tajam saat menyebut nama itu. "Kau benar-benar licik!"

Tangan itu semakin terkepal erat.

"Kau salah jika ingin menyulut apiku!"

BUAGH

Sasuke sudah tak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit yang berpusat di tangannya. Ia juga tak peduli lagi dengan darah yang menetes-netes dari jemarinya yang terluka akibat menghantam dinding beton yang keras. Uchiha Sasuke sudah tak ingin peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit itu. Karena, rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya telah terbentuk jauh di dasar hatinya.

"Aku tak akan menyerah, dobe."

Musim gugur kali ini menjadi lambang pengikraran janjinya.

"Harus merebut kembali apa yang menjadi milik Uchiha!"

* * *

><p>Drap...drap...drap...<p>

"Kau akan membawaku kemana, Gaara?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri saat mata beriris jade itu kembali menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam menusuk. Seolah tak mendengar apapun, Gaara terus melangkahkan kakinya sambil menyeret Naruto dengan paksa ke suatu tempat yang masih berada di area sekolah mereka.

"Gaara, ki_"

"Diam!"

Pemuda berambut merah darah itu dengan cepat memotong kalimat Naruto hanya dengan sekali bentakan kasar, membuat si blonde diam seribu bahasa. Sementara itu, langkah kaki mereka semakin menjauhi atap sekolah hingga sampailah mereka berdua di suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari jangkauan siswa maupun guru lainnya. Tempat yang sangat terpencil dengan segala keremangannya.

'_Dia membawaku ke ruangan bekas lab yang mengerikan ini?'_

Naruto semakin tidak enak hati apalagi saat melihat seringaian Gaara terus bermain-main di bibirnya.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Gaara tersenyum picik. "Bersenang-senang tentunya."

BLAMM

Dengan satu dorongan keras, pintu ruangan itu akhirnya tertutup dengan sempurna. Meninggalkan kedua pemuda itu di dalamnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dengan segala ketakutannya di bawah tekanan sang iblis.

"Jadi..." Gaara mulai mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. "Uchiha itu ingin merebutmu dariku ya?"

Naruto mundur ke belakang dengan teratur sambil menetralkan nafasnya yang sudah memburu dengan cepat saat melihat seringai penuh kelicikan itu kembali tersungging di bibir merah milik Gaara.

"Kau kenapa, Naru-chan? Sepertinya kau takut sekali padaku," langkah kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah si pemuda pirang. "Seharusnya kau takut kepada pisau perak kesayanganku!"

Naruto tercekat saat benda berwarna silver itu teracung mulus tepat di hadapannya. Gaara kembali tertawa mengerikan saat melihat raut wajah ketakutan milik Naruto.

"G-Gaara, ku-mohon jangan lagi..." pinta Naruto dengan air mata yang sudah tak terbendung lagi di pelupuk mata beriris safirnya. Dan buruknya ia tak bisa menghindar, sebab punggungnya sudah membentur dinding ruangan yang keras. Menjadikan seringaian Gaara semakin bertambah lebar.

"Aku akan memberikan karya seni terbaikku untukmu, Naru-chan." Tangan putih pucat Gaara mulai mengelus leher jenjang Naruto. "Selamat menimati karyaku!"

Dengan sekali gerakan, leher jenjang Naruto sudah menjadi korban cengkraman tangan kekar milik Gaara. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain, ia gunakan untuk membuka paksa seragam Naruto. Dengan seluruh tenaganya, Naruto berusaha mendorong tubuh atletis itu agar menjauh dari hadapannya. Tapi, seberapa besar pun kekuatannya, tetap tak ada artinya jika dibandingkan dengan kekuatan Gaara.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, Naru-chan. Atau kau lebih senang jika seniku ini merusak tubuh mulusmu itu."

Naruto seketika berhenti melawan saat tatapan tajam dari Gaara kembali membungkamnya.

"Dan dengan ini," Gaara mengarahkan pisaunya ke bahu mulus milik Naruto yang kini sudah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. "Aku akan mengukir lebih banyak tanda 'Ai' di setiap lekuk tubuhmu yang indah ini, Naru-chan."

ARGHHH

Naruto berusaha menahan rasa sakit dan perih yang ada di bahunya saat pisau perak milik Gaara menari-nari dengan indahnya di sana. Menancap dan menggores kulitnya hingga menimbulkan bekas yang sangat kentara sekali. Darah pun tak henti-hentinya mengalir dari luka sayatan itu. Sementara Gaara sangat fokus sekali dengan kegiatan favoritnya.

Mengukir sebuah tanda 'cinta' di tubuh pemuda yang amat ia cintai.

"Arghhh...hentikan, Gaara!" Naruto terus meronta namun tenaganya semakin melemah seiring dengan rasa sakit yang mendera bahunya. Seluruh tubuhnya lemas, keringat dingin pun terus mengucur dari pelipisnya. Tapi, Gaara tak menanggapi erangan kesakitan tersebut. Justru ia semakin bersemangat ketika mendengarnya.

ARGHHHH...

* * *

><p>'<em>Dimana kau, dobe?'<em>

Langkah kaki Sasuke semakin cepat seiring dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa suara erangan kesakitan yang ia dengar tersebut adalah suara milik Naruto, kekasihnya.

'_Sial!'_

Sasuke terus mengumpat dalam hati. Murid baru sepertinya tentu saja akan menemui kesulitan di saat genting seperti ini. Ia bahkan belum genap sehari menjadi siswa di Konoha High School. Setiap ruangan yang ada di sekolah ini tentu belum sepenuhnya ia kenali. Dan mencari Naruto pun rasanya akan memakan banyak waktu.

'_Akan kubunuh kau, Gaara jika sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto!'_

Dan ia pun semakin mempercepat langkahnya ketika suara erangan itu semakin terdengar dengan jelas.

* * *

><p>ARGHHHHHH...<p>

"Akhirnya selesai juga karya seniku. Sangat indah bukan?"

Gaara tersenyum puas saat melihat hasil karya seninya telah terpahat utuh di bahu kecoklatan milik Naruto yang sekarang telah berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Leher jenjang itu pun sudah sepenuhnya bebas dari cengkraman tangan kekar milik Gaara.

Bruukk...

Tubuh Naruto jatuh tersungkur ke bawah karena kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan berat badannya sendiri. Air matanya pun kini sudah mengering, pertanda bahwa ia sudah lelah menangis meratapi nasibnya. Tangan kecoklatan milik Naruto pun berusaha menggapai seragamnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya. Namun...

"Biar aku saja."

Gaara mengambil paksa seragam itu sebelum Naruto sempat menariknya. Ia kemudian memakaikannya ke tubuh Naruto dengan sangat hati-hati. Sebelum ia mengancingkannya, Gaara menatap sejenak hasil perbuatannya.

"Kau sangat indah dengan karya seniku, Naruto."

Tanpa diduga, Gaara kemudian menciumi hasil karyanya sendiri yang kini sudah terpahat sempurna di bahu kiri Naruto. Mengecupnya dengan penuh perasaan hingga membuat Naruto meringis kesakitan. Setelah puas dengan seninya, Gaara melanjutkan aksinya ke leher jenjang Naruto. Dengan brutalnya ia memberi beberapa kissmark di sana. Sebelum Gaara sempat menawan bibir kemerahan itu, tangan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu menahan aksinya.

Plak...

"Cukup, Gaara! Sadarlah!" Safir itu kembali mengalirkan kristal beningnya. Gaara tersentak mendengarnya. Tapi, sesaat kemudian, pandangannya kembali berubah menjadi lebih tajam daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau_" Tangan miliknya sudah terangkat dengan sempurna, bersiap untuk memberikan sebuah tamparan di pipi pemuda pirang itu. Namun, entah mengapa tangan itu tak bisa melakukannya. Dan Gaara akhirnya hanya melampiaskannya lewat pukulan keras di dinding yang ada di belakang tubuh Naruto.

BUAGH

"G-Gaara..."

"DIAM!"

Tanpa berniat membantu Naruto lagi, Gaara akhirnya pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan pemuda pirang itu sendirian dengan segala rasa sakit di hatinya.

'_Aku benci semua ini.'_

Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, Naruto berusaha membenahi seragamnya yang masih terbuka, hingga kembali seperti semula. Beruntung bagi Naruto karena seragam itu dilengkapi dengan blazer tebal berwarna abu. Jadi, noda darah di bahunya yang tembus sampai ke kemeja putihnya tak akan bisa dilihat oleh orang lain. Yah, tapi tetap saja rasa sakit itu tak akan bisa ia tutupi dengan mudah.

'_Aku lelah...'_

Dan tubuh mungil itu ambruk begitu saja sesaat sebelum sempat berdiri dengan sempurna.

* * *

><p>Sudah sepuluh ruangan yang ia periksa, namun Sasuke belum kunjung juga menemukan malaikat pirangnya. Pemuda Uchiha itu semakin memacu langkahnya hingga ia sampai di sebuah ruangan terakhir yang terletak paling jauh diantara yang lain. Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa kekasihnya ada di dalam sana.<p>

BRAKK..

"Naruto, kau di dalam?"

Hanya keheningan saja yang membalas pertanyaan Sasuke. Mata onyxnya kini mulai menjejelajahi setiap sudut ruangan tersebut. Yang ada di penglihatannya kini hanyalah sebuah ruangan yang sangat suram dengan berbagai perabotan tak terpakai didalamnya. Baru saja ia akan melangkahkan kakinya kembali, pandangannya kini terpaku pada sesosok pirang yang terbaring lemah di pojok belakang ruangan tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Sasuke dengan sigap langsung berlari ke arah kekasih pirangnya, menggendongnya perlahan, kemudian dengan segera ia berlari kembali dengan membawa serta malaikatnya yang terbujur lemah di dekapannya.

"Bertahanlah, dobe!"

* * *

><p>BRAK<p>

Dengan satu kali tendangan, pintu UKS tersebut akhirnya terbuka juga. Tanpa menghiraukan sekitarnya, Sasuke langsung membaringkan tubuh mungil tersebut di sebuah ranjang.

"Hey, kau murid baru ya? Dan_"

Sasuke menolehkan pandangannya ke samping dan mendapati dua orang pemuda yang sebaya dengannya tengah menatap heran padanya.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan Naruto?" pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya yang kita ketahui bernama Kiba itu memandang Sasuke penuh tanya. "Kenapa dengan sahabatku?"

Sementara itu, pemuda lainnya yang berambut mirip nanas hanya bisa menatap curiga pada Sasuke.

"Aku menemukannya pingsan di sebuah ruangan yang tidak kukenali." jawab Sasuke seadanya sambil menyibak helaian pirang yang menutupi kelopak mata kekasihnya.

Kiba mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. "Cih, pasti ulah si _red-head_ itu lagi!" geramnya dengan penuh amarah.

Sasuke sontak sedikit terkejut mendengarnya. "Kau mengenal Gaara?"

"Tentu saja!" Kiba benci jika harus mendengar nama itu lagi. "Dia selalu membuat Naruto menderita. Aku benar-benar benci padanya!"

Sedangkan partnernya, Shikamaru hanya bisa mengelus-elus punggung kekasihnya sebagai tindakan penenangan. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu disini. Kau murid baru ya?"

"Hn," balas Sasuke singkat. "Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas 2-B."

Kiba dan Shikamaru sedikit terlonjak kaget mendengarnya. Tapi, sesaat setelah itu, Shikamaru pun mulai memperkenalkan dirinya dan Kiba.

"Aku Nara Shikamaru, dan pemuda yang ada di sebelahku ini adalah Inuzuka Kiba. Kami juga sekelas denganmu." ujar Shikamaru sopan sambil menjabat tangan si pemuda Uchiha. "Kau pastilah kekasih Naruto yang sebenarnya, bukan begitu?" tanyanya santai.

"Hn. Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Karena Naruto sering membicarakanmu."

DEG

Kiba juga ikut menimpali. "Naruto sangat sering memikirkanmu. Setiap waktunya hanya dihabiskan untuk menunggumu kembali. Dia sangat gigih, kau tahu?"

Shikamaru mengangguk setuju.

"Dia tidak pernah kehilangan keyakinannya padamu, dia selalu menantimu. Naruto selalu berharap akan kehadiranmu, Sasuke. Dia sosok yang sangat setia."

DEG

Sasuke tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Bibirnya terasa kelu bahkan untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Diamatinya wajah sang kekasih dalam damainya, dibelainya pipi tersebut dengan sayang. Hampir saja air mata Sasuke menetes kala itu juga saat mengenang kembali kesetiaan Naruto yang menanti dirinya.

'_Aku bangga padamu, dobe. Aku sangat menghargainya. Dan aku berjanji bahwa ikatan ini tak akan pernah kulepaskan lagi.'_

"Ada satu hal lagi yang belum aku mengerti." Sasuke memantapkan hatinya. "Kenapa ada Gaara diantara kami?"

Hening..

...

Shikamaru tersenyum miris. "Karena kekasihmu memikat hati sang iblis."

DEG

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke tak mampu menguasai lagi emosinya yang memuncak.

"Naruto berhasil menawan hati Gaara, orang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini." Kiba menghela nafas sejenak. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Gaara, Sasuke. Dia adalah cucu kesayangan dari pemilik sekolah ini. Ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal semenjak ia kecil. Dan itu menyebabkan ia tumbuh menjadi sosok yang begitu dingin, kejam, dan tidak berperikemanusiaan. Asal kau tahu saja. Dia adalah seorang seniman terkenal yang ada di Konoha. Seorang pemahat patung lilin lebih tepatnya. Dia terkenal, tapi begitu menjauhi pergaulan. Hingga Naruto datang di kehidupannya dan menjadi teman pertamanya. Tapi, ternyata Gaara mempunyai perasaan yang lebih kepada Naruto. Awalnya Naruto menolak Gaara dengan cara yang halus, dengan alasan bahwa dia sudah dimiliki oleh dirimu, Sasuke. Tapi, di luar dugaanku dan Shikamaru. Dia benar-benar sudah gila!" Kiba berusaha menenangkan perasaannya yang berkecamuk.

"Biar aku saja." Kini Shikamaru yang mengambil alih. "Di hadapan kami, di depan mata Naruto sendiri, Gaara berusaha untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan cara memotong urat nadinya. Dia mengancam Naruto, jika ia tidak bisa memiliki kekasihmu maka biarlah nyawanya yang terkorbankan. Naruto menangis dalam kebimbangannya, tapi akhirnya ia menerima cinta Gaara walaupun dengan jalan paksaan seperti itu. Sampai saat ini, Naruto masih tetap dikekang oleh ancaman itu. Mengingat Gaara adalah seorang psikopat, kami tak bisa membantu banyak. Gaara sangat berkuasa. Selain dibawah ancaman Gaara, Naruto pun harus menerima intimidasi yang sama dari kakek dan kedua saudara Gaara. Dia benar-benar menderita, Sasuke."

"..."

"Dan jika Gaara marah atau kesal, maka Naruto lah yang akan menjadi objek pelampiasannya. Kami benar-benar tak bisa menghentikannya. Gaara seolah-olah kebal oleh hukum."

"..."

"Kami harap, kau bisa menyelamatkan Naruto. Kami tak sanggup jika harus melihatnya menderita setiap hari di bawah kendali Gaara."

"..."

"Sasuke, kau mendengarkan kami kan? Sasu_"

PRANG...!

Sasuke sudah cukup panas dengan cerita singkat Kiba dan Shikamaru. Meja tempat menaruh berbagai obat-obatan tersebut pun kini sudah jatuh teronggok dan isinya berserakan di lantai. Ia kemudian keluar dengan api yang berkobar-kobar dalam dirinya. Matanya memerah sempurna pertanda kemarahannya yang sudah tak terbendung. Tangan putih pucat itu terkepal erat di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Hadapi kemarahanku, Gaara! Kau tak akan bisa lari dariku!"

Tbc

* * *

><p>AN: Maaf readers kalau ceritanya kurang memuaskan. Otak saya jadi buntu setelah ulum nih. Di chap ini, semua pertanyaan readers sudah terjawab. Tapi, belum semuanya sih, dan lengkapnya akan ada seiring berjalannya cerita. Step by step. Heheheh...

Terimakasih bagi yang sudah membaca fic saya ini. Arigatou...^_^

**Balesan review:**

***CCloveRuki:** Arigatou udah mau baca fic gaje saya, Bby XD. Hehehe...ini udah apdet!

Sasu: Woi Bby, Naruto punya gue! Enak aja mau ngrebut! (nyiapin segel chidori)

Author: Bby-san, maafkan kelancangan si sasu teme. OK? Dia emang over!

Sasu: -chidori-

Author: Kyaaa~

Bby: =_=

***KyouyaxCloud:** Makasih atas reviewnya^_^. Emang enak banget jadi naru tuh. Direbutin dua cowok ganteng. (Sasu & Gaara bernarsis ria).

Naru: Apanya yang enak? Gue mesti menderita ama si teme mesum n si physco red-hed ini!

Sasu&Gaara: -pundung di bawah pohon tomat-

lo?

Yosh...! Review lagi yah...heheheXD

***Shiki Raven-Sakuraii:** Jangan panggil saya senpai...(nangis gaje). Saya cuma amatiran yang payah. Panggil aja saya Axa. Biar lebih akrab gitu...

Gaara: Loe emang payah, author!

Author: -pundung-

Ini ficnya udah apdet. Semoga tidak mengecewakan^_^

Author: Eh Gaara, seme lo mana? Ditanyain tuh!

Gaara: Mana gue tau?

Neji: -pundung-

***Sabishii no Kitsune:** Ficnya udah apdet, She-san.^_^. Sekarang semuanya udah kebongkar kok.

Sasu: Woi author! Loe bener-bener udah bikin gue malu! Scene gue nangis dibilang sweet lagi. (udah siaga ama katananya)

Gaara: Gue kan harusnya stay cool! Ngapaen loe buat gue beringas gitu hah? (nyiapin pasirnya)

Author: I-itu demi kelancaran cerita. (tampang innosen)

Sasu: Gaara, kita bantai aja nih author geblek!

Gaara: Yo'i.

Author: Ampuuuuuunnnn~

***Superol:** Makasih banyak atas reviewnya^_^ Udah nggak penasaran lagi kan?

Naru: Yang plin plan bukan gue, Superol-san. Tapi authornya tuh yang stress.

Author: Teganya dikau Naru-chan...(nangis bombay)

Naru: =_=

***Namikaze lin-chan**: Makasih reviewnya Lin-san^_^

Sasu: Naru emang pacar gue kok! Tapi si panda merah itu yang ngrebut Naru-chan ku! (deathglare Gaara)

Gaara: (Deathglare sasu balik) Siapa suruh loe ninggalin pacar seimut Naru-chan? Ya, gue embat aja!

Sasu: Enak aja maen embat! Gue kan mesti ke London buat belajar bisnis! Tau apa loe?

Gaara: Halah~ Palingan juga belajar berbisnis empek-empek! (ngasal)

Sasu: Awas loe! (nyiapin amaterasu)

Naru: =_= Kita tinggalkan saja duo makhluk gaje itu. Lanjuut...

***ttixz lone cone bebe:** Makasih atas reviewnya^_^ Ceritanya emang ada GaaNaru-nya, tp tetep SasuNaru kok. (Gaara pundung). Saya enaknya manggil apa nih?

Author: Oi, Sas. Katanya loe keren kalo lagi cemburu.

Sasu: -narsis mode: on- Hohoho...gue emang disukain banyak orang nih. (bangga)

Naru: Huuuu~

Sasu: -pundung bareng Gaara-

***Kimmy no Michiku:** Makasih atas reviewnya^_^ Michiku-san terlalu berlebihan deh, padahal kan ini cuma fic gaje yang aneh (malu-malu kucing). Saya seneng kalo Michiku-san seneng. ^_^ Udah nggak penasaran lagi kan? Yosh...! Review lagi ya...hehehe

***Dae Uchiha:** Makasih reviewnya my imouto...(peluk2 dae)

Dae: Lepasin nee, dae sesek!

Author: Hehehehe...abisnya kangeennn.^_^ Eh, coklatnya masih ada kan? (tampang mupeng)

Dae: -kabur-

Author: Dae tungguuuu~

All: -sweetdrop-

Saya minta maaf kalo ada penulisan yang salah. Gomenasai...

Di chap depan bakalan ada lebih banyak kekerasan. Apakah rating perlu saya naikkan? Mengingat akan ada beberapa adegan fisik yang berat. (berapa kilo sih?)

Menurut readers, enaknya ending buat si Gaara itu kayak gimana? Mati atau gila kah?

Akhir kata, terimakasih banyak dan...

Review please^_^


End file.
